Alans pelvis surgery
by Kittykatdoll45
Summary: Alan has been hiding his pain for the last couple of years and when he is due for surgery his brothers find out why he has been hiding it. Kayo/Alan pairing
1. Packing

This was Alan's first surgery without his parents, at the age of 14 he didn't know it was a mandatory procedure since he was born premature and 4 weeks early and his brothers had kept it from him. He had read his mum's journals that she kept for him and knew it was coming sometime because it a genetic condition.

Alan was in his room packing for his surgery, he didn't really want to go even though he got free health care they didn't want to wait long as this surgery had been scheduled over a month ago. He had regular appointments since he was a child keeping an eye on his pelvises progress and when it needed to be fixed again, he would always dread the appointments with his phobia of needles was part of the problem.

Kayo walked in to her boyfriends bedroom. She sat herself on the bed next to Alan's bag, "Hey Al, how are you feeling about tomorrow?"

Alan sighed, "I feel fine now, but the morning will be the worst for me." He wiped a tear away.

Kayo passed Alan some comics and looked at the photo on his desk of him and her on their first date, "Yeah it was for my surgery too, anything you want to talk about?"

Alan took a second to think, "How were you put to sleep?" The one question he regret asking in case it made him even more anxious than he already was.

"Oh um... through a mask, you know like a inhaler mask which smelt like pineapple pizza." Kayo smiled as she recalled the memory.

"Did you have a canadote?" Alan asked trying to dig deeper into his girlfriends medical knowledge.

"Yeah I did, but it didn't hurt though," Kayo looked down at the floor remembering the second of pain she was in at that point.

"I think I have everything, toiletries, comics, headphones and iPad." Alan scanned his room once more and zipped up his bag.

Alan finished packing and looked tearfully at his girlfriend, Kayo pulled him in for tight squeeze comforting him, "Hey, I will be here so will everyone else."

Alan looked up still teared, "Really." he blew his nose then him and Kayo headed downstairs to where his brothers and Grandma was sat.

Scott moved closer to him, "Here are some presents for you Alan." Alan looked overwhelmed as he received the present from his older brother.

The present was signed from all of his brothers, it had his favorite wrapping paper on.

"Oh wow thank you guys." Alan ripped the wrapping paper off the present.

"I remember when we took this photo on my first mission together." Alan looked at the picture for couple of seconds soaking in the moment, "Shame dad isn't here."

Kayo put her hands on top of his, "No but your brothers and me are here, your dad will always be in our hearts." She kissed Alan in the forehead and he blushed.

"And me to. Here I got this for you." Grandma gave Alan the present and card.

"Thanks everyone, why did you guys all have to give me presents? It's not like I'm dying or something,"

Everyone looked at each other and sighed. "Alan, this is a very risky surgery, we wanted you to feel loved as not all of us will be here when you have it." Virgil replied softly as he slipped his arm round the back of Alan's.

Alan's heart sunk trying to keep his tears back, "Like you mean I may not make it,"

Gordon tried to lighten the mood, "You will make it bro,"

"Yeah I know, but thank you anyway, I'll go and put the stuff in my bag," Alan walked to his bedroom and took a last look round his room before getting into the car with John and Kayo but fell back on the bed in survive pain.

Scott walked past his bedroom and into Alan's when he heard a loud crying sound, he didn't knock he just opened the door.

"Alan..." Scott practically jumped onto his bed comforting his baby brother, "Kayo..."

Alan shook his head, "No, don't call her I just want you and Virgil." It was understandable why he wanted just him and Virgil they've been with him the longest seeing him through the most fearsome times.

Once Virgil heard his name he ran into Alan's bedroom and joined him on the other side. Scott looked up at him with his arms bundled with the youngest.

"Were not going to let you die Allie." Alan wiped his tear and a smile appeared on his face from his nickname Scott just used.

Alan sniffed, now not thinking what came out his mouth, "But what happens if it goes wrong, I haven't even got a will or a DNR,"

Virgil chuckled squeezing his brothers shoulder, "Do you even know what a DNR is?"

Alan shrugged, "I watched a medical drama with Kayo last night where it mentioned it,"

"That's for us to worry about, not you." Scott took the legs of the 14 yr old and Virgil took the shoulders and they rocked him like their father use to do to him to know he was safe. Even though they wouldn't be there for the start they still had to make sure he was calm enough for the long drive ahead.

Alan's pain still hadn't stopped hurting in fact it was worse where his brothers had squeezed his pelvis so tight. He was surprised that wasn't one of the first questions the medic of the family asked as soon as he came in and after all 3 of them played a game of scapple until their fun came to a end.

Virgil put the game back in its place, "Are you all packed?"

Alan slid himself off Scott's lap, "Yes."

Virgil held his jumper out for him where Alan put his arms in the holes, "Good, I think John and Kayo are waiting." He gave a final hug to his brothers and spotted Gordon walking out of his bedroom joining him on the walk out.

Scott dusted himself off and placed a hand on Virgil shoulder letting Alan lead first, "What was that all about? Was the presents too much?"

Virgil shrugged, "I've never seen him defeated like that before maybe it hit him hard that he needs surgery and without mum and dad around he's struggling,"

"That makes sense, if I was that age and in that situation I would probably run away and not get the surgery,"

Virgil chuckled tugging at his brothers right side, "Yeah, let's not mention this to Alan he's got enough ahead of him."

Alan did his finally goodbyes before finally heading into the car several minutes off schedule.


	2. Surgery

This was harder than Alan hoped, having to leave his favourite older brothers behind was like leaving to school all over again, this was the part he was not looking forward too. As Alan got into the car he was trying to not express any physical emotions or nerves by getting into the right frame of mind. They drove out of the drive for a couple of seconds then they all heard a voice from behind him shouting his name.

A tall blonde girl was running towards the moving car. "Alan, Alan,"

John braked in a instant, then Alan jumped out of the car. Kayo and John both watched their brothers movements from each others mirror in case he tried to escape. John stared at the cars clock watching the minutes go by and was asking himself whether to brake his brothers bond up, he went to unstrap but Kayo yanked her hand on top of hers giving him the look of 'Don't this could be his last chance.'

"Emily." She was a friend from school. Alan did originally crush on her but then the rescue business started which meant he couldn't do much and he asked Kayo to be his girlfriend instead so they just stayed good friends.

Emily released from the hug giving a tense laugh, "I brought you some more comics to read, that you left at my house and there's a card for you too in the bag,"

Alan flushed a burning red, "Thank you." He then got back in the car waving to Emily as he passed her, "Sorry John, you can go now,"

"What's in the bag Alan?" Kayo asked as John started driving away.

Alan opened the bag smiling, "It's a red pop up TB3 card and it says good luck,"

"Does she know about INR?" John asked, while thinking the worst.

Alan bopped his blonde mop, "I didn't tell her, but she might of recognised me on the news and she's a big fan of it." Alan put the card back into his backpack, took out his headphones on and dozed off asleep.

John backward glanced into his mirror, "Looks like the patient is already asleep, you drugged him?"

Kayo chuckled whacking him with her hairbrush, "No, he was up 5:30 am this morning that's probably why."

The drive was silent from the backseat but the two front passengers were having fun rocking out to their favorite music lucky they both liked the same style. They reached the children's hospital 10 minutes later as there next mission was to wake the heavy sleeper who looked like he was in a middle of a dream. Kayo and John both tickled their brother out of his mysterious daydream and got bad words back from the sleeper.

Once Alan got settled into a bed, John and Kayo went to sit in the outpatients waiting room while Alan got changed into his pj's. He barely had a room it was just a bed with a toilet down the corridor and lots of medical equipment surrounding his space making him feel claustrophobic. He could hear chatting next door to him where a kid was behind the curtain.

Suddenly the curtain opened. "Hi my names Carlo,"

Alan finished putting his pj's on and hid under the covers, "Hey, I'm Alan,"

"What are you in here for?" Alan asked Carlos who was reading an information book.

Carlo closed his book, "Open heart surgery, you?"

"Pelvis surgery, but I should be home by tomorrow night," Alan replied unpacking his things. He placed his comics closet to him in the cubby whole, kept his toiletries in his bag and placed his iPad on the bed with his headphones.

"I've been here for just over a week now, can't wait to go home, the food isn't good here."

While Alan was getting dressed and making friends with his neighbour John had gotten a cream cheese bagel while Kayo got one of her own specialty coffees at the cafe two floors down. They both consumed a light meal before Alan could see them eating otherwise it wouldn't be fair as his pelvis wouldn't be able to digest the food.

"Alan were coming in whether you are done or not," Kayo said poking her head round the curtain and walking in with John.

"Is that you guys in the news?" Carlos asked pointing to Kayo and Alan getting out of TB3 on the tv.

John and Kayo both froze and Alan was just staring at himself on the tv, "That's was a good hair day."

Lucky, the nurse came in to Alan's section of the room to give Alan his candidote so the medication can go through his body painlessly, after a pet talk from his girlfriend and his brother the bit he hated was next. The nurse assured Alan that it would be over as soon as he knew it. He was trying to not jerk and stared at the ceiling thinking about his conversation with his brothers yesterday. The nurse inserted the needle to the vein with the candidote on top.

Still gazing at the starred ceiling the nurse was taking longer than he imagined, "Kayo, I thought you said it was painless." Alan felt the needle move more into a numerous position in his vein.

Kayo hugged Alan's head gently, "I didn't want you to worry."

The nurse took her gloves off clasping his shoulder, "All done now." Alan pushed his shoulders back with relief. "I'm just going to prep you for surgery dear okay?" the nurse smiled and Alan nodded.

Alan had wires attached to him and machines beeping to monitor his vitals while under the anesthetics. Looking round at all the wires his nerves started to kick in, he spotted John who was keeping him distracted telling him to relax and Kayo was still perched next to him gripping his free hand.

The doctor put some medicine into Alan's canodate and checked his pulse. He disliked feeling his own pulse or when other people did it as it was the only thing he refused to do in his first aid training.

"Your pulse is normal and the medicine will be a bit cold in your body but will do no harm," Alan shivered as he felt the ice cold medicine travelling through his bloodstream.

The doctor put a hand on Alan's shoulder, "Were ready to go if you?" Alan nodded wordlessly, he didn't even feel himself stroke Kayo's ponytail on purpose Kayo just laughed it out knowing how much of a romance he was.

"Bye Bro," John whispered brushing his baby brothers locks,

Kayo kissed Alan on his lips and gave his the plush TB3 for comfort, "Sleep tight,"

"See you on the other side Alan," Carlo waved to Alan as he went past not realising that he was already asleep.

The nurse wheeled him into the theatre with John and Kayo by his side. They were both introduced to nurses who would stay with Alan throughout the procedure.

Then a doctor put a mask on Alan, which contained the medicine he was going to put to sleep with which smelt like pineapple. Still asleep Alan went pale from the medicine he was been given by the anesthesiologist but then seem to have slightly woken up, "Close your eyes and count the stars on the ceiling." The doctor insisted in a soft tone since he had woken up once already unexpectedly.

Finally, after Alan fell asleep Kayo and John both went to meet Scott, Virgil, Gordon and Grandma in the waiting room.

"How did it go?" Scott asked beginning his mother hen routine.

Kayo sat down closet to Scott, "It went well, except Alan's neighbour recognised us from the news on his tv,"

Scott raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Neighbour?" This made Scott concerned if someone spotted them not even in their uniform they could be in danger or worse publicity would be fierce their was a line between family and work.

Kayo shuffled her position making grandma shuffle to, "Yeah he made a friend while he was waiting for the nurse," Virgil looked up from his phone, maybe this was his chance to get a girlfriend, nearly all of his family already had a idea who the boy was he just needed to make a excuse to meet the mother.

Grandma was about to interject having her opinion but got cut off from an unfamiliar voice. "Are you guys, Alan's brothers and sister?" The doctor walked over covered in blood with his green scrub cap and a white scepescope.

Everyone froze taking in how much blood the doctor was covered in, except Kayo who was the first one to be concerned and seen worst, "Yeah why?" Kayo asked uneasily.

"I have some very bad news it seems like, the pelvis had exploded," the Doctor explained it a gentle voice trying not to freak his patients brothers.

"How could it have happened?" Gordon asked finally entering the conversation after finishing his game beating his brothers score.

The doctor showed them a picture of the pelvis before and after, "If you look here, there is more fluid than expected and as the pelvis had been expanded from the last operation it had pushed on the skin over the years and exploded, and I'm guessing as I've had no phone calls, he probably been hiding the pain,"

Scott grew a sense of anger. Maybe when Alan freaked out this morning it was because he was crying in pain trying to hint it to him and Virgil and didn't have the guts to say it in words. The mother hen he was maybe this time he didn't push his brother enough and the medic with him at the time he should of spotted wrong too.

"Well Doc, can you do fix it?" Scott asked attempting to muffle his hair.

The doctor looked concerned looking at the two ladies of the group, "We can replace it with a whole new bladder but it will mean he will probably be in bed rest for 2 weeks and might have to pee though a bottle, but we will keep him asleep,"

"Lol, a bottle," Gordon sniggered before getting a headlock from his sister defending her boyfriend.

"Don't laugh, think about how you would feel if you were in his shoes Gordon." Grandma interrogated which made Gordon pout and sink into his chair.

"You were close to having one before dad wasn't here." A silent screech came from the blonde, Gordon marked Virgil's words to never make fun of his brother again giving him the shock of his life.

Grandma had to sign a consent form and the doctor went into theatre to carry on the surgery.


	3. Uptight

About 2 hours later, the surgery was complete. Alan was still deep asleep but his anesthetic had been reversed signifying he would be awake in a couple of hours. Everyone followed the nurses as they wheeled their brother in to a different but closer room to where he might be needed in case of an emergency.

The nurses wheeled him into the room. "I've never seen my brother so pale." John whispered dishearteningly feeling his brothers cold hands.

Alan laid in the bed hearing footprints and recognising the voice of his brothers, "Hey sprout." Scott soothed as Alan tried to open his tedious eyes. Scott then massaged in some hand cream on his brothers free dry hand that he picked up from the shop.

Alan gave a little smile as the cream worked onto his skin which made Scott smile, "I'm in pain, a lot of pain." Alan tried to turn onto his side.

Virgil stopped him from rolling over, "Yeah you are bud, anything you want to tell us?" Virgil fixed his eyes onto Alan's now squnity eyes.

John held his brother back before it got physical, "Virgil he's just had surgery, and probably doesn't remember anything give it a couple of minutes." Virgil went to sit down and picked up his book.

A couple of minutes later. Virgil finished his book he was reading when he walked towards Alan. "How do you feel?" Virgil stared at Alan closely, he flinged his brothers hair out of his face seeing his brother fully awake.

"Virgil don't get so close please." He said blocking his hands with his face, Virgil backed up to give his brother some personal space. "I feel better though but my lower half kills."

The nurse knocked on the door and grandma signaled her to come in, "Your be in a lot of pain for about 2 weeks Alan." The nurse checked his vitals again since they were dangerously low in the OR and gave him some pain killers.

The nurse offered him the cup with water, "Your in a bit of trouble with your brothers, sister and grandma you know, not telling them about the pain you've been in since your last surgery." The nurse whispered to Alan blinking, Alan gulped knowing why Virgil asked him multiple questions earlier.

Kayo stood up from her chair pushing Virgil out of the way from the bed, "What were you saying to him?"

"I'll let you tell him, everything looks great Alan, I'll check on you tomorrow." The nurse smiled and walked away with the empty cup in her hand.

Grandma and Virgil sat on the end of the bed, "You want to tell us why you didn't say you were in pain?"

Grandma took his ipad off him. "Because Virgil would be on my back all my time and I wouldn't be able to go on rescue missions,"

"So it's Virgil's fault? Grandma fumed crossing her arms tight over her chest.

"NO!" Alan threw himself up but screamed out in pain. Scott was ready to hit the red emergency button but didn't when John reached his arm shaking his head.

Gordon joined Alan on the bed hugging him from the pain he just experienced, "Shouldn't of done that sprout,"

"But health comes first then missions okay?" Alan nodded sinking into the bed now feeling defeated as Grandma sat and ruffled his hair.

Virgil swapped seats with Kayo.

Kayo kissed Alan on the head, "How long will I have to stay in this uncomfortable bed for with all these wires?" He knew he could only ask that question to his girlfriend as he felt the most comfortable with her.

"The nurse said you should be discharged within the next week,"

"Next week! I thought I could go tonight." Grandma passed the ipad back to keep him from making a scene.

Scott went back to sit with Alan straddling a chair and Gordon left. "Because you didn't tell us about the pain you were in, your bladder had um.. exploded and they needed to replace it,"

"Seriously, wow I didn't think it wouldn't come to this." Scott nodded as a tear trickled drown his baby brothers eye and he gave a heavy sigh thumbing them down for Alan. It was clear that Alan felt it was wrong what he did and had obviously learnt to never hide his pain from his older brothers again. On the other hand it was his and Virgil's fault for not digging into his brothers feelings more deeper.

"But if you had told us then it wouldn't had come to this situation," Scott did a lopsided grin and Alan growled at him, "Looks like you didn't need a DNR at this rate." Alan gave a glance to his brothers who were all staring at him and started teasing him.

Virgil pressed a hand on his brothers shoulder, "But in more serious matter, just because I am the doctor of the family and Scott is the mother hen doesn't mean you can't tell us." Virgil tried to gain his brothers trust back. Seeing him complain of pain was tough for Virgil since he was the one who always fixed his brothers he felt slightly useless as all he could do was comfort his brother.

Scott stood up with his hands on his hips and turned to Virgil, "What! I'm not a mother hen." Scott was lying he knew he was but didn't want to admit it in front of brothers, grandma always could tell from the first day her son disappeared he stepped up taking over the business and a second father to all brothers.

Alan piped up, "You are, you'll always on with our rooms, you'll too much like dad all the time." Scott frowned as he sat back down on his chair creating a self barrier, his brothers tried to talk him out of it but he wasn't taken it. This was the first time Alan had said it to him in person, the others have told him that he is too much like their father thousand of times but this time hearing it from the one brother he was trying to protect hurt him.

Suddenly the curtain was pulled and everyone turned around to face Alan's friend. "Hey Alan, I just heard the whole conversation and I feel for you," Carlo put a fist bump out for Alan which he excepted.

Alan ran a hand through his hair, "Thank you Carlo. After my parents passed away my brothers had to step up a lot to look after me." Kayo gave a jealous grin at the boy who thought she was flirting with him.

Then a tall lady who had chocolate brown hair and wore a pink lounger top overlooked at who her son was making friends with, she opened the curtain a bit wider to get a full look at the others and gave a friendly smile.

"This is my mum Sophie and my dad isn't um.. here anymore." Sophie waved at Alan who waved back.

Virgil sprinted off the bed, "Hi, I'm Virgil, Alan's older brother." Virgil went to shake her hand as he was the first one to see her. Alan facepalmed his hands in embarrassment which made Sophie give a laugh.

"He's single you know." Gordon cackled. Virgil nudged him slightly as a telling off giving a mischievous grin. Scott still in his mother hen mood started asking Sophie several embarrassing questions for Virgil about his past dating life. Grandma, Kayo, Gordon and Alan were enjoying the conversation the two older brothers were having, Alan was even filming it with his iPad's camera until he got caught by grandma forcing him to turn it off.

"Hey, did you want to grab a coffee?" Virgil asked Sophie, who decided to except his offer while Carlos was old enough to stay by himself but was watched over by the rest of the Tracy family.

The cafe

Virgil and Sophie found a seat in the back of the cafe seating area. The cafe was quiet as it was off visiting hours and Virgil offered to pay for her coffee and she excepted.

Virgil took a sip from his coffee, "So, how long since your husband passed away?" Virgil bit the bottom of his lip as soon as he asked the question, it was the worst first question to ask when you are on a date.

Sophie sighed, "Oh, Carlos dad had passed away last year, we weren't married either he had a affair." Virgil was glad she didn't take that question the wrong way otherwise he could of just destroyed his date and possible his brothers friendship with her son.

Virgil tapped his empty coffee cup in embarrassment, "Sorry to hear that, our parents passed away not too long ago too." Virgil was never the best at concealing emotions he would smile and try to keep the girl interested in him by using tactics he learnt from previous dates.

Virgil's watched beeped, "Excuse me I have to take this." Sophie's face dropped as Virgil got up without warning. He didn't want to leave her since he just started his date but it could be a emergency to do with his brother which if he missed he could regret.

Virgil went to single toilet where no one could hear him and then opened the channel, "John what is it I'm busy with Sophie,"

"Who's Sophie?" John looked confused as he lent back in space he was trying to piece together his brother's puzzle.

"Carlos mum, she's cute and very chatty." Virgil blushed, John thought he was exaggerating. Since he promised them he wouldn't date again after dating Kayo and having many girlfriends before that which they all found him slurring on his speech when he got nervous.

John chuckled giving a eye roll, "Virgil, your here too look after Alan not to get a date,"

"John stop interrupting my social life, what's the situation?" John immediately held his hands up and stuck to the real reason why he was calling.

"It's a family stuck in a train carriage you need TB2 and a pod take you can probably go by yourself." Virgil nodded and closed his com, coming out of the toilets like nothing happened.

Virgil took a seat back with Sophie who was sat looking lost he jumped back into his seat scaring her. "Sorry Sophie, I'm afraid I have something to attend." He had no choice but to leave her, he felt terrible for it but they didn't really get to know each well other to become official yet but if Alan stayed friends with Carlo they could do a play date.

Virgil took her number and darted off. "Oh okay, have fun."

Virgil left Sophie while she went back up to the ward join her son. Alan's had been informed that his friend had been discharged earlier, since his bed was all neatly folded and the suitcase had been removed.


	4. Hometime

Once Virgil had finished his rescue he went back to the hospital. It was simple but overnight rescue. Virgil walked into the hospital and went to look into Alan's room to find he wasn't there. He asked the receptionist who pointed him to the new room which was luckily on the same floor but further down the corridor.

Virgil opened the door to see Alan relaxed in hospital bed by himself which made him look smaller than he physically was. "Alan, you've changed rooms,"

Alan took his headphones off, "Yeah, some patient had to go closer to the nurse station but the doctor confirmed I can go home this morning." Virgil combed his brothers out of place hair and smiled. It was nice seeing his brother cheerful about going back home as he has had a stressful last 2 days.

Virgil looked round the empty room. The hospital room looked like his own bedroom, "Where's Kayo and the rest of our brothers?"

"Just gone to get fresh air, they will be back in a minute and Grandma went home to do laundry." Virgil then took interest in his report he had to do about the rescue he did last night after checking on Alan's history on his iPad as you can never know what a teenager looks at when alone.

The doctor entered Alan's room which caught the medics attention, "Well Alan, your fine too go home but you need to take these tablets twice, also I'll teach this older brother here to change your dressing." Virgil gave a enjoyable-contempt smile at his brother, nodding at the doctor.

Once, Kayo and the rest of Alan's brothers came back they were informed of the good news and Virgil got the lesson from the dressing nurse. Alan directed his brothers and girlfriend on how to pack his stuff up, walking with them gradually and steadily into TB2.

"How does it feel to go home?" Gordon inquired asked he took his seat next to his baby brother he offered him his water. Virgil had given him a pre-warning before entering his bird that if he makes Alan drinks much he could vomit because his pelvis couldn't store all the water before going making it too the bladder.

Alan puffed making a raspberry noise, "It's a relief, but I made a great friend that I may never meet again," he paused poking his stomach, "I'm still numb downwards." Alan pulled his seat belt tighter as he was slipping off the chair.

"Luckily for you, Virgil got Sophie's number." Gordon stiffed a laugh. He knew he was going to be dead when he got home but Alan was having a good flight home.

Virgil blushed as his co-pilot started recalling his failed dates, "Gordon! I thought this was between me and John,"

"Sorry Virgil, but I was on com duty." Gordon leaned forward and patted his brothers back in sarcasm, "And lots can travel from space to earth."

As they landed on the island Kayo helped Alan to bed and unpack his stuff. His last dose has started to decease off. Virgil however was not in one piece he was going to have revenge on his brothers love life when they starts dating.

Immediately after Kayo ushered the brothers out of Alan's room they were alone, "Night honey." Kayo scratched Alan's scalp, trying to calm him as he suddenly dug his head into her arms sniffling and she kissed Alan on the head.

"I can't sleep it hurts too much and painful." Alan begged, his shoulders now tucked under the duvet that Kayo formed.

After nearly a hour trying to get the blonde to relax she heaved a sigh, shut the bedroom door and laid her hand back on his door. Scott crept up behind her after hearing how much his brother wanted the pain to go away and went see for himself, but Kayo stopped him, he put his hand on the door knob and Kayo put hers on top of his. Scott backed away before it become a argument as he was worn out enough having to deal with a broken heart brother.

"True lovers kiss." Scott teased her, Kayo rolled her eyes. "But seriously, how's he doing?" After the emotional actions they both just experienced Scott was expecting very little information from her.

Kayo crossed her arms and lent on the door frame, "He's fine just sleeping, but Virgil will have to wake him up in a couple of hours to change the dressing,"

Scott brought up his eyebrow, "So glad that I'm the mother hen of the family not the doctor." Scott scourged laughing. Virgil rolled his eyes overhearing what he said from his bedroom and shut the door.

Scott and Kayo started walking too the lounge putting beside them what happened, grandma and Gordon were putting all the labelled food back into the fridge. They starting helping while catching Grandma up with after what happened after she left.

* * *

That same night Alan was still asleep and Virgil went into Alan's room to change his dressing in his thigh. Alan moaned waking up whimpering to where he heard Virgil come in. He dug his head into his pillow knowing what was coming, gritting his teeth at the pain of when Virgil turned him over gently to his front.

"Ssh it's okay Alan it's only me, just keep still and I'll be done in a minute." Virgil sympathised. He kneeled next to his brothers bed with the dressing on the side and opened the duvet.

"But it hurts." Alan moaned rolling around in the bed like a child it was like he was in a dream. Virgil swore under his breath trying to think of a way to keep him still and now that Alan was fully awake he could do anything. He couldn't call his brothers or Kayo as it was late at night, Grandma was out till the morning he had to think of a solution and quick. The only thing closet to him was a spare pillow, he clutched the pillow and placed it between Alan's two set of teeth.

Virgil dimmed the light closet to where Alan was led and brought out the dressings he needed, keeping his brother calm at the same time, "Yeah I know, just keep still I'll give you some pain killers after." Virgil left the pain killers on the end table closet to his bed with a plastic cup of water where Alan could reach them.

Once Virgil finished he went back to bed, that was harder than he thought obviously it wasn't his first dressing change, but seeing his brother in pain reminded him of when he had consumed a foreign object that traveled to his bladder but that was a story for a different day.

* * *

The next morning, Scott was waiting patiently for his turn to look after his brother since John was up in TB5, Virgil and Gordon was sleeping and Kayo was making her boyfriends breakfast and he could begin his mother hen routine. He hadn't had an update on how last night went from the medic but what he could hear from his room which was next to Alan's sounded like they both had a rough time. Alan was fully awake staring at the clock as soon as he heard his door open and still in the position Virgil left him last night.

"Hey Al, here's your next dose of pain killers." Scott smiled as he put his hand out flat with the 2 pills. He could see that Alan was still swollen down below and dark bags had started to form under his eyes where he had been in too much pain to sleep.

"Thanks much better." Alan took a small gulp of water, Scott smirked knowing that pills didn't work that fast. "So do I get to finally spend time with my big brother." Scott was about to answer but then he got cut off when he got an incoming call.

Gordon showed up on Alan's hologram, "Scott we have a situation." Gordon caught Scott's attention being the commander he knew he would regret this but everyone had to play their part when balancing their lives.

"What is it Gordon?" Scott looked at Alan's face that had dropped.

"A boy is stuck in a lift in New Zealand hospital,"

"But can't the fire department deal with this, we have a brother to look after,"

"Yeah, but we are the closer to them and Grandma and Kayo will be here to look after him,"

"Hey I can look after myself you know!" Alan curled into a ball receiving his brothers body heat before sneaking a few tears into his shirt.

Scott shook is head rubbing his brothers back, "No you can't bro, you can't even move and your on bed rest remember, so no missions until it's up." Alan looked like he was about to cry. "I'm really sorry, I promise i'll make it up to you." It was rare that he ever got time alone with his oldest brother as he would usually have his hands full.

"This sucks." Alan layed backed and pouted, "Can you at least send Kayo in before you go?" Scott nodded as he reached for his phone and text her closing the door behind him.

Kayo knocked on her boyfriends door and opened it, "You finally ready to kiss?"

Alan chuckled as he sat up on the bed and she lent into him, putting his lips to hers, "Mmm- yep,"

Kayo gave a grin as they finished their kiss, "I've made your favourite fudge milkshake, if you feel like it and your pelvis can handle it that." Alan gave a gigantic smile as Kayo hooked her fingers onto his, they were about to peck each other again but got disturbed when someone knocked on the door.

Alan gave a huff, "Who is it?" The bedroom door opened and Virgil was stood holding the dressing box. "Why now when everyone is out." Alan covered himself into the duvet as he was bare underneath to allow the pelvis to get fresh air.

"It will take a second Alan, you know the drill." Kayo stood up and sat on her boyfriends desk chair while Virgil knelt next to the bed and he tugged the duvet off Alan's thigh. Virgil carefully tor off the old dressing from Alan's thigh, Alan squirmed with discomfort as he didn't know how badly it would burn. "Only bled a little bit this time Alan, that's great news."

Kayo jumped down from the desk chair and comforted her boyfriend like she did at the hospital, "Only one more left, tonight and that's it." Alan gave a painful expression and jerked when the dressing hit his sorest section. Virgil gave it one of his famous rubs which made the pain ease.

Virgil wiped his brothers tear and hoisted himself into a standing position, "I believe your girlfriend has a fudge milkshake saved for you." Virgil smiled at both of them before gently ruffling Alan's hair and Kayo followed him out of her boyfriends bedroom.

Alan could drink soft drinks like smoothies or milkshakes since his pelvis had improved and could only consume little at a time. When Kayo brought in his milkshake, she had decorated it with swirls of cream and a cherry with both of their initials drawn out of fudge syrup dipping in two straws for both of them to drink at the same time.

* * *

Alan didn't notice that two of his brothers had returned back, until he overhead a argument including TB3 if any of them had damaged his Thunderbird he would be teaming up with his girlfriend and prank them. There was a long bang on his door and he jumped as soon it opened without warning.

Grandma came into Alan's room, "I made you some tomato soup, shall I bring out the airplane?" Alan shook his head and shifted to the end of the bed. Grandma used these tools when the boys were younger as it would be the only way they use to consume their food when sick refereeing either to a plan or a train.

"Grandma I'm not 4 anymore," Alan jerked away. "I thought you were Scott or Gordon after overhearing their argument,"

Grandma put the soup down and wrapped her arms round him, "No. All it is that Gordon got caught when he went used your Thunderbird to store his bird. But It's the only time I have with you alone." Grandma smiled and Alan pulled an innocent face indicating for her to leave. Grandma left when Alan finally picked up the spoon taking a slurp of her soup.

After Alan's rest time was up he could ease himself into rescue missions and go back to normal life again. One of the first pieces of food he asked for when his pelvis fully healed was pizza from the nearest takeaway which was obvious since he had been asking for it since he got of the hospital bed. This surgery would be something he looked back on in the years to come or when his brothers/girlfriend had surgery he might make them a milkshake too.

The end

Thank you for reading

_**I've notice a spike in viewers in this story which is great to see, I hope to see some comments or likes on this story too. All 4 chapters are now fully updated.**_


End file.
